


221B: Bocado

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, Gen, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se ha olvidado de comer. De nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [221b: Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664864) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

Con un resoplido, Sherlock empuja la pila de papeles fuera de la mesa de la sala de estar que han llegado a utilizar como un escritorio. Aterriza en el suelo con un ruido sordo totalmente insatisfactorio. Se pasa las manos con irritación por el cabello antes de voltear bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a John.

"Deja de asomarte. Es una distracción. Tengo que averiguar cómo estos casos se relacionan entre sí antes de que alguien muera ".

Los ojos de John están ojerosos, inmensamente cansados. "Sherlock, haz estado estudiando minuciosamente los documentos por más de una semana ya. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? "

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. "Irrelevante" Además, él no podía responder, incluso si quisiera; no puede recordar.

Cruzando hacia la cocina, John suspira y habla sobre su hombro. "Tienes que comer algo, Sherlock. No se puede vivir de café y nicotina durante tanto tiempo ".

"Pruébame". Sherlock espeta irritado. Se niega a creer que el hambre lo ha puesto en este estado de ánimo - es la falta de respuestas. La comida no va a ayudar.

En silencio, John coloca un plato de pan tostado en el codo de Sherlock. Aceptar el hecho de que es la única manera de lograr que John que lo deje en paz, Sherlock cede. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia John, frunciendo el ceño através de los rizos de su flequillo. La expresión de John, una mezcla de exasperación, diversión, y preocupación, es suficiente para debilitar la determinación de Sherlock.

"Está bien, tal vez sólo un bocado."

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo derecho intelectual alguno sobre los personajes en este fic.


End file.
